Carnages Attacken
Carnage ist der ein Magier der Dunklen Gilde Eternal Nightmare und macht sich die Kräfte der Schall Dragonslayer-Magie zunutze, durch welche er die vollkommene Kontrolle über Schallwellen besitzt. Bekannte Attacken Otoryu no Kagezume thumb|left|200px|Die Drachenkrallethumb|200px|Die AuswirkungenOtoryu no Kagezume, oder auch "Claw of the Sounddragon", ist die Standardattacke von Carnage. Hierbei krümmt er zunächst seine Finger und formt seine Hand so zu einer "Kralle". Anschließend greift er sein Ziel mit einem geraden Schlag an und beginnt durch extreme Vibrationen dieses zu zerstören. Bislang konnte keine Verteidigung dieser Attacke Stand halten. Nach dem Zeitsprung ist Carnage in der Lage Hero anzuwenden und verstärkt damit seine "Drachenklaue". Otoryu no Tenohira frame|left|Violet wird getroffenOtoryu no Tenohira (eng.: "Palm of the Sounddragon") ist eine Attacke von Carnage, welche auch auf den Distanzkampf anwendbar ist. Bei der Attacke lässt der Dragonslayer seine Hand nach vorne schnellen und erzeugt dabei eine Schwall-/Druckwelle, welche sich einen geraden Weg bahnt. Trifft sie direkt auf einen Gegner, so erzeugt sie starke Erschütterungen im Körper des Zieles. Mit dieser Attacke gelang es Carnage Violet Crown zu überrumpfeln. Otoryu no Terugeki thumb|left|200px|Ein sehr schneller AngriffOtoryu no Terugeki, oder auch "Sounddragon's Tail Attack", ist eine Attacke, welche Carnage zum ersten Mal nach dem Zeitsprung anwendet. Hierbei stößt sich dieser zunächst mit einer Druckwelle vom Boden ab um sich zu seinem Ziel zu "katapultieren". Anschließend vollführt er einen gezielten Tritt gegen den Unterkiefer seines Gegners, wodurch sein komplettes Skelett enormer Vibration ausgesetzt wird. Otoryu no Hōkō thumb|left|200px|Die Stärke der AttackeOtoryu no Hōkō, oder auch "Gebrüll des Schalldrachens", ist eine der Standardattacken von Dragonslayern. Hierbei holt der Dragonslayer zunächst tief Luft und speiht anschließend einen "Strahl" seines entsprechenden "Elementes" aus, in Carnages Fall: Schall. Simon Winsel fragte, ob diese Technik nicht einfach nur ein sehr lautes Schreien wäre. Otoryu no Mimi thumb|frame|left|Carnage hört seinen GegnerOtoryu no Mimi, oder auch "Gehör des Schalldrachen", ist eine Unterstützungszauber von Carnage, welchen dieser dauerhaft aktiviert hat. Mithilfe dieses Zaubers ist es dem Mitglied von Eternal Nightmare möglich jedes noch so kleine Geräusch wahr zu nehmen und selbst die Stimmen im Kopf seines Gegners zu "hören". Jedoch wird ebenso die Wirkung von ohnehin lauten Tönen verstärkt, wie Carnage schmerzhaft feststellen musste. Dabusuteppu Jamu frame|left|Peace wird getroffenframe|Ein direkter TrefferDabusuteppu Jamu, oder auch einfach "Dubstep Jam", ist eine der stärksten Attacken von Carnage und sollte der finale Schlag gegen Peace sein. Hierbei erzeugt und verstärkt dieser Schallwellen um deren Tonlage zu manipulieren, wodurch eine extrem starke Schockwelle sein Ziel "in Stücke reißen" soll. Innerhalb der Schockwelle fliegen leuchtende Noten umher, welche in den Körper des Gegners eindringen. Der Name dieser Attacke basiert auf der Musikrichtung "Dubstep", was auch an deren klang erkennbar ist. Sutīmupanku Rokku thumb|left|200px|Carnage erzeugt Schallwellen...thumb|200px|...und Zerstört das Kampffeld.Sutīmupanku Rokku, oder auch "Steampunk Rock", ist die wohl stärkste Attacke des Schall Dragonslayers, welche dieser nach dem Zeitsprung präsentiert. Wie auch Peace scheint er in der vergangenen Zeit die Fähigkeit Hero gemeistert zu haben. Bei dieser Attacke färbt er zunächst seine Hände mittels "Hero" schwarz und legt sie dann vor sich auf den Boden. Anschließend erzeugt dieser über seine Hände extrem starke Schallwellen, ähnlih wie bei Dubstep Jam. Die Attacke war stark genug den gesamten Boden bei der ersten Anwendung auf zu sprengen. Der Name dieser Attacke ist ein Wortspiel auf "Punk" und "Rock", bzw. "Punkrock", woran auch der Klang der Attacke erinnert. Bei "Steampunk" handelt es sich um eine Stilrichtung an die Carnages Kleidungsstil angelehnt ist. Der Dragonslayer bezeichnet die Attacke auch als "den Atmen des Drachen" (竜の息吹, "Ryū no Ibuki"). Trivia *Jede einzelne Attacke von Carnage zielt mit auf das Trommelfell sowie das Innenohr, wodurch er das Gehör und den Gleichgewichtssinn seiner Gegen beeinträchtigen kann. Kategorie:Kampftechniken Kategorie:Schall Dragonslayer-Magie Kategorie:Hero